


Baking for Bruce

by thisisfaycountri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Horny Harry, Implied Sexual Content, Injured Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfaycountri/pseuds/thisisfaycountri
Summary: Harry was Horny, and he was determined to rile Bruce up.It doesn't go quite the way he planned, but he still gets what he wants.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Baking for Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MMFBingo 2020  
> I1: I didn't mean to turn you on
> 
> I didn't write out the actual sexual situation because  
> A) I'm sicker than a dog and   
> B) I'm just writing this to get my writing flow back. I haven't wrote anything in almost six months, though I've edited a few things and posted those, I haven't created content in awhile. Trying to get in the flow of that again.

I knew full and well I was going to be in trouble when we got home. But it was the fun kind of trouble, the kind that led to being chased through the apartment before landing in a bed, and not the bad kind that had us arguing and sleeping in different rooms. So I wasn’t going to complain, and I was going to keep doing exactly what I was doing.

Because I was horny, and Bruce wasn’t doing anything about it.

I’d taken a blasting curse to the back and had nearly broken it, and I was still on ‘bed rest’ from that accident. It hadn’t even been on the feild! I hadn’t worked in nearly a year when I got a request to train a new batch of Aurors that would specifically handle Dark Arts practitioners from the MACUSA president. I’d said no, initially, but Bruce had convinced me it was a good idea and I know he felt bad now that I had gotten hurt and I hadn’t even wanted to do it in the first place.

So he was coddling me.

Which meant no sex while I was on bed rest.

And it was driving. Me. Insane.

So when he’d suggested, a bit frazzled at the edges because I’d been whining all day, that we go and visit Tony, I’d jumped on the chance. Not because I wanted to see Tony, though I did. Despite the fact that we traded more snide comments than Malfoy and I did in school, we actually got on really well and it confused most of the other members of their family as we squabbled and physically fought but immediately defended the other against everyone else.

No, I wanted to go to Tony’s because he had a kitchen I could bake in.

That in itself was fairly innocent, who doesn’t love to bake from time to time? Bruce and I had bought an apartment because he liked the idea of a smaller place than a house and I wanted my own space where Tony couldn’t just come in whenever he wanted. The only downside was the kitchen was smaller, and the oven really wasn’t up to cooking anything with the finesse needed for baking. We’d meant to replace it the first week we were there, but we’d been living there for a few years now and never had. The only time I really baked was when we were gathering everyone and I needed a lot of space anyway, so it just hadn’t happened.

No, the reason I was determined to bake in the middle of October was because watching me bake turned Bruce on.

I was shocked when he told me this the first time, but when he had explained it kind of made sense. I got lost in baking because I did enjoy it. And apparently watching me bend over, lick spoons, sway with the music I always turned on, lick my fingers, or my lips, and twisting and bending and all the rather innocent things I did cooking reminded Bruce of me bending and twisting and licking in other scenarios and he was always hard as a rock by the time I was done. I told him before that he didn’t have to sit in the kitchen and watch me, but he always did. It had led to some rather fun experiences when we thought we were alone.

“Harry.”

Bruce’s rough voice led me back to my task and I smirk to myself before putting on an appropriately puzzled expression as I straightened from checking the oven and turn to him where he was sitting at the breakfast nook. I was surprised to see Tony gone, I must have zoned out longer than I thought.

“Where’d Tony go?” I ask, rounding the island to lean against it so I could see him properly. I notice his fisted hands on the tabletop and bite my lip to keep the smirk from coming through again.

“To his shop. He had something he was working on and you know how antsy he gets when he has to be dragged away from it." He answers, though he's still frowning at me. 

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned I'd actually pushed him too far and it WOULD turn into a fight. I hadn't wanted that.

"You're doing this on purpose." he sighs finally, relaxing his fingers deliberately. 

"Doing what?"

He gives me a pointed, exasperated look. I decide he's not all that mad at me otherwise he would have just closed his eyes and looked away, so I move over and wiggle between him and the table until I'm perched in his lap, legs draped off one side and arms around his neck. I wiggle deliberately and he immediately stills me with his hands clamped on my hips and a low growl, but that didn't stop me from feeling how hard he was pressed against my hip. I blink up at him as innocently as I could muster.

"I didn't mean to turn you on, Love."

"Bullshit," he calls me on it immediately, but I'm relieved to see he's trying to hide a grin. I nuzzle at his neck in retaliation, trying to wiggle again but he was holding me still.

"Not happening."

"Bruuuuce." I pout at him in annoyance.

"You're not even supposed to be moving around."

"I wouldn't have to move much." I quip, and he snorts as he moves me as if to get me to stand up.

"I'm fine."

"I saw your back this morning, you're still black and blue. I'm not putting pressure on your back and putting you in pain just because you're horny," he tells me firmer, moving me off him and helping me steady on my feet.

"So don't put me on my back," I say reasonably, voice even, but it makes him pause. 

It wasn't a position I liked. I liked looking at him, liked seeing him come apart. He didn't mind and even asked permission to bend me over furniture sometimes, but I had never asked for it before. Not seeing him always unnerved me. 

"Harry..." 

But his resolve was gone. He'd never expected me to ask for that, I could tell, and I think he was finally, finally seeing how much I wanted this. He had a puzzled, contemplative look and I wrap my arms around his neck again, not moving to sit in his lap but pressing against his side. 

"Tony is in his shop. My cake needs to be in the oven for another twenty minutes." I tell him as I play with the collar of his shirt. He growls and stands and I want to bounce in joy, though I knew that that might hurt. Instead, I'm grinning like a loon as he reaches for me.

"A Cinnamon Vanilla cake AND Blueberry muffins? What's the occasion?" Tony asks as he bounces into the dining room. I wince and he gives us a look and the slow grin has Bruce blushing.

"What did you break?" He asks conversationally as he takes a muffin from the spread I'd sat out next to the spaghetti I'd served.

"Your breakfast table," I say with a shrug. 

It wasn't the first time, after all.


End file.
